Not so bad
by Diamarisanz
Summary: Set after the first movie, Mal and Chad bond over expectations and realize that they aren't as different as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I hope everyone is well ^^ This fic was requested by Shiranai Atsune. Enjoy! A review is appreciated. **

"You sure you can handle this? I can take a couple of hours if you need help,"

"Ben, it's alright. Organizing a lunch doesn't seem that hard."

The young king stared at his girlfriend with wonder. "You're amazing, you know, that right?"

Mal poked his cheek. "I do." She smiled at him before taking the papers from his desk.

"Let me know if you need anything," Ben said as he walked her to the door.

"I will. See you later." Mal squeezed his hand and left. _Lunch. This will be easy._

….

"What did I get myself into?" Mal groaned as she reviewed the information. There were a seating chart and a list of topics that Ben would be discussion with the guests. The whole schedule was laid for her, all she would have to do is find someone to cater and make sure everything ran smoothly during the setup.

"Evie!"

A thump was heard as the blue-haired girl made her way through the racks of clothing.

"Yeah, M?"

Mal smirked. "You should rent a storage closet or convince fairy godmother to let you have a second room."

"Haha, Mal. What's up?"

Mal handed her friend the papers. Evie faced brightened. "Princess Ariel and her family are coming? Wow, you'll be meeting pretty important people."

"Exactly, E. I have the guest list and a to-do list for the lunch, but I don't know how to do any of it. I told Ben it would be no problem."

"Why did you lie? I'm sure he could have helped you."

Mal chuckled. "I'm sure he would have. But he's busy as it is. His mom is hosting the lunch and I wanted to impress her. Show her that..."

"You are worthy of dating her son?" Evie asked.

"Something like that. I mean after everything I've done; I'm surprised she even smiles at me."

Evie took her friend's hand. "Belle can see how amazing you are, Mal. But if you want to do this, I won't stop you."

Mal smiled and exhaled. "Go on! Finish that dress you're working on, you've got a deadline."

Evie bit her lip and grinned. "And you have a lunch to put together."

The purple-haired girl chuckled and closed the folder with the papers. "Let's do this."

…

"How am I supposed to do this?" Mal groaned as she hung up. She lightly tossed her phone on the table and crossed off yet another name off a list. Mal took a bite of her fruit salad and frowned.

"Hey, Mal!"

The purple-haired girl looked up to see Jane sit down across from her. Chad was behind her, his facial expression the opposite of Jane's smile.

"Um, Hey Jane. Chad. What's up?"

"Well we noticed-"

"She noticed."

Jane glared at Chad.

"WE noticed you're struggling with something. Ben mentioned you're in charge of the lunch, is that what's stressing you out?"

Mal exhaled. "Yeah, I'm trying to contact someone who'll cater but everyone I've called says their unavailable. I only have two names left; I don't know what I'm going to do if they both say no."

"Did you say it's for the royal family?" Chad asked.

Mal looked at if she had just seen a unicorn. "No, no I didn't. Will that make a difference?"

Chad scoffed. "Of course, it will. If it's for King Ben and his mom they'll HAVE to say yes."

Jane tapped Mal's notebook. "Who's next on the list?"

"Tiana's Café."

Chad gasped. "YES. If you get Tiana's Cafe everyone will be happy. She's only in town for a few months because she wants to manage her first restaurant and the café. Her food is the best thing on the planet."

Jane smiled. "We used to go to the café often as kids, she kept us well fed. I'm sure she'd be happy to cater and get you anything you might need. You'll just have to give her a theme."

Mal laughed nervously. "A theme?"

Chad raised his eyebrow. "You don't have a theme?" He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "No theme."

Jane checked her watch. "I have a class, Chad why don't you help Mal find a theme."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Enjoy, feel free to leave a review! : )**

"Belle already did that."

Mal groaned in frustration. "Okay well instead of telling me what I can't do, why don't you tell me what would be appropriate and unique?"

Chad puffed his cheeks for a second and then rested his face. Clearly, he wasn't having a good time either.

"I'm just saying, Ariel with be here, not sure she's comfortable with a seafood theme and last year she was the one who made a lunch to collect money for charity. You don't want to look like you're copying her."

Mal erased the list she had made in the last ten minutes. She then gave Chad a death glare. "I am not choosing one of your fancy themes. Not my style."

Chad scoffed. "Yeah well, unless you can come up with something both worlds will like, it looks like you're out of options."

Mal nearly smacked Chad but was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Mal! I brought the strawberries you wanted."

The girl turned quickly and found Jay with an amused smile.

"Here you go. Whatcha doing?"

Mal devoured the fruit and sighed contently. "Working on the lunch theme. I need to figure that out."

"and yet all she can come up with are themes unsuited for nobles. Why did Ben give you this job anyway?"

Mal shut her notebook. "Goodbye Chad." She stood up and thanked Jay for the strawberries. He squeezed her hand before she stomped off chewing angrily.

"Was it something I said? And what's with her obsession with strawberries?"

Jay tucked his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "There was never any fresh fruit on the Isle. We didn't have a lot of things, we're grateful to just a have a bed. Then again, a prince doesn't need to worry about starving and getting a good night's sleep."

Chad avoided looking at Jay. He sighed. "Fine, I'll talk to her." The blond prince stood up and walked away.

Jay chuckled.

…

"um, you're drawing is very detailed." Chad said awkwardly. He slowly sat next to Mal, afraid she'd snap at him. She didn't. Instead she continued to sketch the small fountain in one of the courtyards.

The two of them sat on a bench in silence for what seemed like forever. Finally, Chad spoke.

"Listen, it wasn't right of me to behave that way. Instead of helping you, I only pressured you more."

Mal said nothing as a slight smirk appeared on her lips.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Maybe. Apology accepted."

Mal closed her sketch book. I'm just not used to any of this stuff. The closest thing my mom planned to a lunch was gatherings with EQ, Jafar and Cruella. Plus, all she ever taught me to plan was mischief and evil."

Her head dropped a bit. "I knew the moment I arrived here expectations would never end. They would just change. Except now I'm the one at a disadvantage with all this royalty stuff."

"Well, I wasn't raised by the mistress of Evil or on the isle of the lost, but I know a thing or two about expectations, mainly on my grandfather's part. As a kid I always wanted to please him, to the point where I'd introduce myself as the King's grandson, not Cinderella's son."

Mal twirled her pencil. "Did you feel ashamed?" Chad gave her a puzzled look.

"Ashamed of my mom? Never. It was actually my dad who talked to me, who reminded me of how amazing my mom is."

"Your mom seems great." Mal said softly. "Is it true that your dad threw himself out of a window to find her? After Lady Tremaine used the wand?"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, it's true. He'd do it again. My parents love each other very much."

"Somethings are just meant to be, they can't be avoided."

"Like the lunch?"

Mal chuckled. "Like the lunch." She stared at the water flowing in the fountain. "I'm actually really grateful to just be here. I know you guys hear it often, but the Isle was rough. Some really bad things might never be said."

"If you guys aren't ready to talk about it then that's okay."

Mal looked at Chad and smiled. "That's good to know." He smiled back at her. Suddenly her eyes widened.

"What is it?"

"I know what the theme should be! Call Tiana's Café."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Final part! I hope you enjoy :)**

"Mal stop moving!"

Mal froze her face as Evie applied the last of the makeup. Her friend accepted to do a simple and natural look.

"And Viola." Evie smiled. "I still can't believe you and Chad managed to work together. I'm sure lunch is going to be wonderful."

Mal smiled. "I hope so."

…

"Oh no she's late."

"Chad."

"I told her to be here two hours early, there's an hour left before all the guests start arriving."

Ben sighed. "Chad."

"I'm sorry Ben, Mal's gonna have to work on her punctuality."

"Chad, relax. Everything is fine."

The blond prince stared at the king. "Is it though?"

Ben pursed his lips and looked around. "The place looks great. Thanks for helping Mal."

Chad posed proudly. "Your welcome. Although I suppose Tiana and Naveen helped a little too."

Ben laughed.

"How dare you." The blonde pouted.

….

"I'm here!"

"Mal!"

Ben hugged his girlfriend. "You did great, my mom is impressed."

Mal exhaled. "She is? That's…wonderful." She said relieved.

"I'd hate to interrupt, but the guests have taken their seats," Chad said impatiently.

"Okay, okay, okay," Mal muttered nervously.

Ben took Mal's hand and smiled at her. She smiled back as they walked towards Belle with Chad following closely behind.

"Ben, Mal!" Belle hugged her son and gave Mal a smile.

"Everything looks, wonderful dear."

"Thank you," Mal responded.

Belle excused herself and went to strike a conversation with other guests.

"Alright," Chad said suddenly. "Quiz time."

Mal rolled her eyes.

"Quiz time?" Ben asked.

"For Mal. Who is the woman with red curly hair?"

"Merida."

"Who is the man with the sun pin on his vest?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert."

"Very good. How about…What's Ariel's and Eric's daughter's name?"

Mal scoffed. "Melody. Not that hard." She looked at the guests. "Hey, isn't that your aunt, Anastasia?"

Chad froze. "Yeah, I should probably go say hi to her. I'll be back."

Mal smirk as Chad's aunt pinched his cheeks and kissed his forehead, causing the young prince to blush, still, he remained in place and hugged his aunt.

Ben chuckled. "I wonder what it's like to have aunts like that."

"Yeah," Mal responded. "I'm actually glad Anastasia was able to redeem herself, make her own choices and live without her mom's restraints."

"She's not the only one," Ben said.

Mal smiled at him. "I'm definitely close."

…

"If I could have your attention, friends." Belle started. "Thank you all for being here. It's a pleasure to see all your faces again, I'm happy to see new ones as well."

She continued the introduction, saying what organizations would receive the funds collected and support offered by each attendant. Mal had accidentally zoned out and was kicked under the table by Chad when Belle called her name.

"You've got this," Ben told her while Chad gave her a thumbs up.

Standing up from her seat, she walked to the front of the room to stand next to Belle.

Belle smiled at Mal and took her hand.

"All the compliments and credit for today's meal and theme must go to Mal.

The guests began to clap, causing Mal to smile shyly. She focused on her breathing and found it funny how a simple lunch and public speaking could make her nervous.

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you, everyone, for coming."

…

"Your friend is doing well," Anastasia whispered to Chad.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess she is."

Mal went on to reveal the lunch's theme as plates with fruit were laid before the guests.

"Gratitude is something very important. We should acknowledge even the simplest of things." She sighed. "For someone who lives on the isle, there is no such thing as fresh fruit. It's rare to find an apple or peaches that aren't completely spoiled. Here, I'd imagine, everyone is familiar with the sweet flavors and colorful variety. Hence, we are taking a moment to appreciate this by serving fruit salad to start us off."

The guests chattered and compliments could be heard among them as they began to eat the fruit salad.

Chad smiled when he saw the variety of fruits, he chewed contently and remembered when his parents would take him to the orchard in their palace grounds. He looked towards Mal and gave her a subtle thumbs up. She gave him a nod and smile as she received a plate from Tiana. Mal thanked her and surprisingly didn't flinch when the culinary queen cupped her cheek and smiled at her. Instead she nodded at smiled at something Tiana said.

…

"Why did you chuckle?"

Ben smiled. "Even though Mal loves strawberries, she really likes all fruits. I won't forget the time she tried blueberries for the first time. She has the look of wonder and serenity whenever she eats fruit."

Now that Ben had mentioned it, Chad could tell just how much Mal was enjoying the fruit salad.

"Well," He started. "I suppose I never thought the daughter of Maleficent could love something as small as this."

…

Mal maintained a proper posture, to Evie's and Chad's insistence, as she continued to speak to the guests.

"I've heard students at Auradon prep talk about their family's cooking. How much they miss it when their away. Stew is one, I've heard a lot about. At first, I couldn't understand what was so great about it. But," She breathed. "when I was told that they had memories that involved eating the soup when they were sick or upset, I realized that it made them feel at home, it made them feel safe. Because their mother's made it."

She chuckled. "Sadly, I can't relate."

Murmurs emerged briefly.

"And it's because I can't relate, I thought maybe you all would. The second dish is Tiana's famous Gumbo." Mal finished. She smirked playfully at the happy gasps. Clearly Tiana's Café had been the best catering choice.

…

"I will NEVER get tired of Tiana's gumbo." Chad wiped his mouth with a napkin and sighed contently.

Next to him, Ben leaned back in his seat. "You and me both."

"Hey, remember the first time we took Audrey and Lonnie to Tiana's restaurant?"

Ben smiled. "Yeah, we were eight, right?"

Chad nodded and chuckled. "Lonnie scolded Audrey for complaining that the gumbo was too spicy."

"I remember. She said, "It's not the gumbo's fault your taste buds are so weak!"

Ben laughed. "We had fun that day."

"We sure did. I'll never forget that Tiana let us into the kitchen to watch her make beignets and that Naveen played his ukulele for us to dance."

"I won't forget either," Ben said.

…

"One more to go," Chad said, approaching Mal. "You've done surprisingly well."

Mal raised an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"I see remedial goodness has helped with your reactions."

"Believe me, had you not helped me, I think I would have reverted back to isle mode and snapped at you with a witty comeback."

"I don't doubt it."

…

"We're glad you've enjoyed today's lunch, thank you again for coming," Belle said. "Mal, care to introduce the dessert?"

Mal smiled. "I'm sure everyone is looking forward to this. For dessert, we have Tiana's heavenly beignets."

Content sighs could be heard as the guests ate the well-known desserts.

"I don't know about you." Mal began. "But I sure am glad that Tiana's gift exists."

…

Chad and Ben bid farewell to the guests, as did Mal. It was clear that she was still getting accustomed to receiving such praise and compliments from people outside her circle. Still, she thanked everyone.

"You did great!" Ben said as he gave his girlfriend a hug. She chuckled and then sighed with relief.

"Well, I may have a little help."

"A little." Chad mocked.

"You're acting childish."

"A thank you, would suffice."

"Fine," Mal said. "Thank you."

Chad put his hands on his waist. "That wasn't so hard. Don't tell anyone I said this, but you're not so bad."

"Wow," Ben said surprised.

Mal laughed. "You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
